


Trans is Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, FTM, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which we have a lot of transgender and non-binary characters because trans is beautiful. i do not own any characters unless stated otherwise in a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penceyprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/gifts).



hopefully i can get the first chapter up soon. love you.


End file.
